Amor Ligero Punch
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Saitama caminaba por un parque cuando miró a la izquierda,los columpios mientras los niños jugaban y corrían,levantando polvo con sus pequeños zapatos,entre risas y juegos..Entre todo eso en los columpios había una chica de pelos verdes y acolochados, bastante.. Se veía algo triste..- -Saitama se detuvo y la miró unos segundos- -Aquella chica era Tatsumaki,la cual lo miro verla


Saitama caminaba por un parque cuando miró a la izquierda,los columpios mientras los niños jugaban y corrían,levantando polvo con sus pequeños zapatos,entre risas y juegos..Entre todo eso en los columpios había una chica de pelos verdes y acolochados, bastante.. Se veía algo triste..-_

-Saitama se detuvo y la miró unos segundos-_

-Aquella chica era Tatsumaki,la cual lo miro verla desde lejos-_

-Ella miró a otro lado algo indignada-_

-Saitama la miraba bastante serio-_

-Ella lo miro también-_

-Que tanto me está viendo ese idiota?-_Dijo en voz baja-_

-(Tengo que comprar algo de lechuga...)-_Pensaba Saitama mirándola-_(Un poco de pulpo...)-_Dijo rascandose la mejilla-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie y camino hacia Saitama-_

-Oye! Idiota! Qué haces?! Porque me estás viendo?-_Dijo ella mirando hacia arriba-_

-Saitama la miró y luego se dió media vuelta,para seguir su camino-,

-Tatsumaki se enojo y gritó como de costumbre,odiaba ser ignorada-_

-Saitama se giro y la miró-_

-Eh?-_Él la miró -_

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada de inmediato-_

-Uhg.. Diablos,me va a atacar..Estos niños están expuestos,además...No he comido nada,estoy algo débil..-_

-Saitama la miró-_

-Que sucede,enana verde?_-Dijo él acercándose y agachandose-_

-Tatsumaki le pego en la nariz,pero ni hizo más que golpearse ella misma-_

-Ouch!!-_Dijo sacudiendo su mano-_Porq-que me haces esto?!-_Decia llevándose una mano a los ojos y restregando-_Uhg! Me pican los ojos..-_Decia ella,para ocultar que estaba llorando-_

-Saitama se puso nervioso-_Eh,o-oy..e..No llores..-_Dijo él mirando a la gente verlo-_

-Este tipo hizo llorar a la clase S? Que abusivo.. Ella es un héroe,quien sabe que pudo haberle dicho para hacerla llorar..!-_Murmuraban-_

-Saitama empezó a sudar algo nervioso,alzó a Tatsumaki y se la llevó rápido-_

-Uhg..! Que vergüenza!-_Decia él con Tatsumaki en brazos,luego se metió en un pequeño restaurant de comida rápida-_

-O-oye,bajame! Idiota..-_Decia ella en voz baja para no llamar la atención-_

-Saitama se sentó en un lugar algo lejos de los demas y bajo a Tatsumaki,la cual se se sentó a un lado de él en ese lugar-_

Saitama le tomo la mano-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro hacer esto, mientras Saitama le buscaba y apretaba un poco-_

-Que haces?-_Pregunto ella molesta-_

-Reviso tu mano,no es obvio?

-Porque?-_Dijo quitandole su mano de entre las de él-_

-Te pusiste a llorar...No preguntes porque,quiero ver dónde te lastimaste..-_

-Y-yo no llore...-_Dijo ella enojada cruzandose de brazos-_

-Uhg...Me has hecho pasar vergüenza..-_Dijo llevándose la mano a la frente-_

-Buenas en que les puedo servir?-_Dijo una chica con una sonrisa tierna, mirandolos-_

-Eh? Oh,bueno...vera,en realidad..-_

-Quiero una hamburguesa con patatas fritas,sin sal y con unos paquetitos de mayonesa al lado,por favor ..De beber quiero un café..-_Dijo Tatsumaki mirando el menú-_

-Saitama se puso algo nervioso-_

-Tatsumaki sonrió algo malvada a Saitama-_

-Y tú,que pediras cariño?-_Pregunto sonriendole,aunque en sus ojos había maldad-_

-O-oye...-_Dijo mirándola,para luego mirar a la jovencita que los atendía-_B-bueno no tengo hambre realmente..-_

-Pero,mi amor..Tu dijiste que morias de hambre..-_Dijo Tatsumaki con cara desconcertada-_Disculpelo,es que es algo tímido..-_Dijo Tornado-_

-Uhm! Entiendo..-_dijo la chica-_Antiguamente a venido,siempre pide cosas super baratas o de niños,porque parece que le da vergüenza...No hay de que preocuparse puede pedir lo que quiera...Nadie lo va a juzgar si come mucho..Hehe..-_dijo ella

-Saitama estaba más nervioso al oír a Tatsumaki y la chica hablar de él-_

-Bueno,puede traerle la carne más cara que tenga...Algo de papas fritas,una soda y salsas..Por favor,creo que sería todo...-_Dijo Tatsumaki_-

-Saitama la miró giro un momento y me enseñó su monedero vacío-_

-De acuerdo...-_Dijo ella-_Algo de postre? Tenemos un rico pastel ...-_

-Ah,si.. por favor denos dos rebanadas de pastel.._Dijo ella-_

-Bueno,en un momento les traigo su comida...Gracias por preferirnos..-_Dijo yendose-_

-Que hiciste?!-_Pregunto Saitama nervioso-_N-no tengo dinero,como voy a pagar? Ahora no podré volver a venir...Y era el único lugar con cosas baratas para comer...Tendré que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad ahora..-_Decia él muy nervioso y asustado-_

-Alguien tendrá que lavar platos hoy...-_Dijo sonriendole-_

-Saitama se llevó la mano a la frente,algo nervioso-_Yo solo quise salir a caminar un rato,no te hice nada...Me haces pasar vergüenza y ahora me harás pasar por esto? Me largo..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki miró la chica llegar con las cosas-_

-Wow..Fue rápido..-_Dijo ella tomando su café-_

-Aqui tiene sus cosas señorita Tatsumaki..-_Dijo ella -_Y aquí está lo de su pareja..-_

-Saitama miró la carne con papas fritas y trago saliva-_

-E-Eh gracias..-_Dijo él-_

-Y su bebida...Y cuando terminen traeré su postre...Además por comprar en pareja,les regalamos este batido en un vaso grande para ambos... -_Dijo ella poniendo el batido en la mesa,tenía un decorado de corazones y el batido era rosa-_

-Tatsumaki se puso algo nerviosa,por jugarle una broma a Saitama,ahora dirán por allí que son pareja,está chica parece la friki de un foro...-_

-E-etto... Disculpe, señorita Tatsumaki,podría...-_Ella saco una fotografía de su billetera-_Podria firmar esto? -_Dijo muy apenada-_

-Tatsumaki lo firmo rápido-_

oh?! Gr-gracias!-_Dijo muy feliz -_Que disfruten su comida...-_Dijo ella yendose-_

-Saitama no había probado su comida aún,estaba algo molestó-_

-Tatsumaki bebió el batido con una enorme pajilla flexible-_

-Oye...Esto está delicioso,prueba un poco..-_Dijo ella intentando animarlo-_

-Saitama la miró con enojó-_

-Tatsumaki miró su comida-_Vale,vale yo solo decía..No hay porque enojarse tampoco..-_Dijo ella algo nerviosa-_

-Prueba..-_dijo usando su poder para sacar una papa frita del plato de Saitama y acercarsela-_

-Come..-_

-Pero Saitama no abrió su boca,solo la miraba con enojó-_

-Tatsumaki tomo su hamburguesa y la mordió-_

-De-de acuer-do..Si no comes te arrepentirás después..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama tenía hambre,pero..no tenía dinero para pagar..-_

-Sabes? Mm.. He estado pensando en nuestra pelea, últimamente..Creo que te heri,solo fingias ser fuerte..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama miró a otro lado-_

-Ella bebió su café y comió algunas papas fritas con mayonesa-_

-Tatsumaki miró a otro lado,esto era incomodo-_

-Dejame d-de ignorarme..-_Dijo en voz baja para luego morder su hamburguesa-_

-Saitama se puso de pie,pero Tatsumaki le tomo de la capa y lo halo-_

-Espera,no me dejes sola idiota...Yo iba a pagarlo,solo te bromeaba...-_dijo ella avergonzada-_No hagamos una escena...-_Dijo ella

-Saitama la miró-_Solo iba al baño...-_

-Tatsumaki se puso roja y lo soltó-_Eh,eh!! Claro...ve! Idiota..-_Dijo mirando a otro lado,algo "molesta"-_

-Saitama fue al baño a quitarse sus guantes y lavar sus manos,regreso después-_

-Tatsumaki seguía allí,comiendo.. Él se sento en la silla de enfrente de ella-_

-Porque me haces esto?-_Dijo él comiéndose las papas-_

-Hacerte que?-_Pregunto la chica para luego beber su café-_

-Porque cada vez que nos vemos,me quieres hacer quedar mal o jugarme una broma pesada..-_Dijo partiendo su carne y dándole una parte a Tatsumaki,que veía la carne de reojo-_

-O-Oye,no..no, esto es tuyo..-_Saitama insistió y ella acepto la carné-_

-Bue-bueno,es gracioso..Te sonrojas y avergüenzas muy fácil..

-Saitama comía-_Ugh..Es molesto..No me agrada que me molestes tanto..

-Oh,como si tuvieras mucho que hacer..he averiguado de ti,no tienes otro empleo a parte de ser héroe además de que no acudes a muchos otros lugares...Solo cuando es cerca..Y es un nivel demonio..O ... dragón..-_Dijo ella_Esto último me resulta interesante..-_

-Te gusto..? Genial..Le gustó a una loca..-_Dijo él comiéndose la carné-_

-O-Oye!! -_Tatsumaki se puso roja-_No me gustas! Acaso crees que me gustaría un idiota como tú?!-_Dijo ella-_Solo me resultaste interesante,eso fue todo!!

-Si te gustó,hay maneras distintas de llamar mi antencion además de hacerme pasar vergüenzas..Además,no me gustan las menores...-_dijo él serio-_

-Tengo 28, estupido idiota..!-_dijo algo molesta,ella termino de comer-_

-Saitama esperaba,pues ya había terminado-_

-Mira...No te molestare más si es que enserio odias que juegue contigo..Pero al menos bebé este batido conmigo..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama giro su mirada y luego se acercó y tomo una de las pajiillas para comenzar a beber, Tatsumaki se acercó y hizo lo mismo-_

-Alguien se acercó-_

-Saitama giro su mirada y lo miró..

-Tatsumaki se giro y miró a..-_

-Ella dejo de beber-_Fubu-ki...-_Dijo ella avergonzada,pero de inmediato su cara tierna se volvió en un gesto de enojo y irá-_

-Que diablos haces aquí?!! Y porque te acercas así!?-_

-Hermana,solo vine a comer con mi equipo..Son algo infantiles..-_Dijo ella mirando en una mesa,a algunos de su equipo jugar con los jueguetes que daban en el lugar-_

-Me acerque porque los vi aquí y quería saludar..Me alegra ver qué mi hermana consiguió por fin un "amigo"-_Dijo ella con unos tonos algo insinuantes-_Pero no esperaba que fuese...Saitama..-_Dijo ella

-Saitama seguía bebiendo-_

-Fubuki miró los corazones del batido,ambos bebian y estaban comiendo juntos y al parecer compartieron algo de comida entre ellos-_Enserio me alegra..-_Dijo algo celosa-_

-No confundas esto,en realidad Saitama solo me invito a comer por haberme molestado..-_Dijo ella

-(Tatsumaki cambio mucho de carácter apenas vio a su hermana...)-_Pensaba Saitama limpiando su boca con una cervilleta-_

-Fubuki miró a Saitama-_

-Ya veo...Es gracioso,pues jeje...Una vez invite a Saitama a comer...Y me dijo que no. Y para mi cumpleaños también dijiste que no..""hermana..."".-_Dijo algo molesta y celosa-_

-Tatsumaki miró la reacción de Fubuki,aunque intentaba ocultarlo,se le veía celosa,pero acaso era..Por Saitama o por ella?-_

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos-_

-Juhm! No me hagas aplastar a aquella bola de imbéciles..Sabes lo que opino sobr-_Y apesar de que lo sé,te veo aquí..Con Saitama...Solos..-_Dijo Fubuki mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó callada,era verdad..Todo lo que le dice a Fubuki y ahora está aquí a solas con Saitama -_

-Uhg...-_Tatsumaki se puso de pie y furiosa solo se dirigió a pagar la cuenta-_

-(He ganado una riña contra Tatsumaki...He progresado mucho..Aunque aún me da algo de miedo...)-_Pensaba ella-_Fubuki miró a Saitama-_..

-Tú, traicionero..! Cómo sales con mi hermana?! Tú mismo sabes cómo es ella..Y ahora estas aquí cenando..Con ella..-_Dijo Fubuki celosa-_Te invite justo hoy en la mañana a venir...-_

-No te confundas,estaba ocupado..Además..Lo que yo haga no...-_Saitama se puso de pie-_Es tu problema..-_Dijo él tranquilo-_

-Fubuki bajo su mirada-_Cierto,no me consideras ni una amiga,si quiera..-_

-Saitama giro sus ojos-_Fubuki...No tienes que estar celosa,por dos cosas..Tu y yo no somos nada..Y 2 Tatsumaki y yo, tampoco..

-No me gustas..-_Dijo Fubuki para defenderse-_

-Saitama giro sus ojos y camino a la salida,donde Tatsumaki esperaba-_

-Tatsumaki miró a Fubuki y luego salió del lugar-_

-Bien,ya pague todo...Perdón por lo de mi hermana..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Ppfff...Que tontería..Tu y yo,no? Pareja..Jaja,apuesto que fue por eso que se molesto,aunque tu y yo no somos..Pareja..-_Dijo ella mirando a Saitama mirarla-_

-Tatsumaki,no quiero verte más después de hoy... Simplemente,me gusta estar tranquilo y todo ello,la verdad no estoy interesado en una relación,porque no eres mi tipo.._Dijo él

-Tatsumaki miró a otro lado de inmediato-_Y-yo... T-tú..no..-_Ella mordió sus labios-_Que tengo de malo?-_Pregunto ella algo decepcionada,mirando hacia abajo-_

-Uhg..No hagamos esto aquí,en pleno público..Solo dejémoslo así..-_Dijo él_Cuando pueda te pago...La comida..-_Dijo él mirando la carita de Tatsumaki-_

-Uhg...-_Él le tomo la mano-_Diablos..ven,vamos a casa y hablaremos allí...-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki iba flotando a un lado de él, mirándolo-_

-Y deja de ver mi cabeza...-_Dijo él-_

-Saitama y Tatsumaki llegaron a casa unos minutos después,en las instalaciones de la asociación de héroes-_

-Saitama abrió la puerta y entro junto con Tatsumaki,para luego cerrar-_

-Saitama le soltó la mano,de repente se dió cuenta de algo..Sus guantes se los había quitado en el restaurante,no los traía...-_

-Oh,dia..-_Tatsumaki llevaba un pequeño bolsito y saco los guantes-_Aqui están..-_Dijo algo sería-_

-Aafff..Gracias,enserio..-_Dijo aliviado-

-Ahora..Dime, porqu-_Espera,me voy a poner algo más cómodo..-_Dijo caminando hacia la sala mientras se quitaba su traje-_

-Tatsumaki lo siguió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala-_

-Saitama llegó con un pijama-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-Pijama? Son las 5:30 de la tarde..-_

-Ya no saldré más,además es bastante cómoda...-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki respiro y lo miró-

-Saitama,en realidad tú no me..-_

-Espera..-_Dijo él mirando su celular,luego la miró-_Bien..Mira,yo soy muy tranquilo,no me gusta mucho el ruido,los gritos..Lo único que hago es buscar buenas peleas aunque ya no hay,luego ir de compras,ver películas..Jugar vídeojuegos... Tú eres lo contrario,no? Te la pasas gritando y alegando...-_Dijo él-_Realmente eso no me gusta...

-Uhg..No sé cómo estoy aquí, contigo hablando de esto...-_Ella se puso de pie-_No eres el primero que me rechaza Saitama..Entiendo,una vez también me gustó un chico..Era algo parecido a ti,tenía cabello negro...Y usaba un buzo de color azul cielo,era muy lindo..Aunque yo solo lo espiaha,sin embargo una vez me acerque y me rechazo de inmediato,dijo que solo le interesaba pelear...Y corrió hacia un monstruo como loco..-_

-Saitama estaba sudando-_A-ah si?-_Dijo él-_(Ahora lo recuerdo...Yo era ese loco,pero era más joven,en ese entonces no buscaba nada más que la adrenalina de una pelea...)-_

-Saitama la miró-_

-Uhg...Ah..Eh, Tatsumaki,no?-_

-Si,ya sabes mí nombre,no finjas..-_Dijo mirándolo-_

-O-Oye,estás llorando de nuevo?!-_Dijo él sorprendido

-Que no!! Es solo alergia!-_Dijo ella-_

-Mira..Que tal si te quedas,vemos una película y..-_

-Porque? No crees que soy muy ruidosa?-_Dijo ella mirándolo-_

-Oye,intento no herirte,cuando peleaste conmigo al menos me sentí algo no tan aburrido,aunque fuese solo evitar lo más posible tus golpes..-_

-Es cierto,pero tú no me golpeaste en ningún momento...-_Dijo ella-_No fue una pelea...Nada de eso,solo parecía un juego..-_

-Bueno,lo que intento decir..Es que es posible que me sienta bien contigo cerca...-_(Además de que romperle dos veces el corazón suena mal,diablos que tengo? Porque es que atraigo a esta y su hermana?!)-_

-Tatsumaki lo miro-_

-Ella se acercó y se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó-_

-Okey,vale...Eso es muy rápido..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki lo abrazo con fuerza-_

-Eres un idiota!!-_Dijo ella -_Pero no pensé que fueses a aceptar esto,tuve mis dudas..Es decir,si es verdad que somos muy distintos..-_

-Oye,yo no he aceptado nada..Solo te invite a ver una película..-_

-Tatsumaki lo miró-_Ambos sabemos que no veremos esa película...Toda la noche solos..-_Dijo ella-_

-...Treinta minutos después-_

-Tatsumaki estaba acostada mirando el techo,en medio de la sala-_

-Saitama miraba la tele con Genos la chica Ciborg que era su aprendiz-_

-Ya llevan tres películas..-_decia Tatsumaki con la cara pegada a la almohada-_Uhg!! Estúpida Ciborg..-_Decia molesta-_

-Una hora después-_

-Sensei,lo veré mañana en la tarde,por la mañana iré a donde el profesor para tener una nueva actualización de mi-_Ya vete..-_Dijo Tatsumaki-_Genos la miró-_

-Sensei.._

-Descuida,solo ve..Descansa,te veré mañana..-_Dijo él estirandose-_

-Bien,lo veré mañana entonces,buenas noches..

-Genos se fue y Saitama miró a Tatsumaki-_

-Debes aprender a no ser grosera..-_Dijo él acercándose-_Bueno,te veo mañana..-_Dijo metiendose en la cama suya,donde Tatsumaki estaba-_

-Saitama cerro sus ojos,un minuto después los volvió a abrir-_

-No te vas a ir,verdad?-_Dijo él

-Tatsumaki sonrió y puso su pierna rodeando la cintura de Saitama-_

-Do-Dos héroes..Solos ..-_

-No,no es verdad..-_Dijo él quitando la pierna de Tatsumaki-_

-Uhg!! Vamos...-_Dijo ella subiendo encima de él-_Deja de evitarme!!-_Dijo intentado bajar el pantalón de Saitama,pero él, le detuvo fácilmente..-_

-Tatsumaki...Es esto lo único que quieres? No tengo ganas..-_Dijo él-_

-N-No se que más hacen las parejas! Que no sabes que nunca he tenido alguien?! Uhg! Pense que fui clara,nunca antes había sentido ganas de be-besar a alguien! Pero desde que llegaste tú!! Es como si de un solo golpe me hubiese enamorado..!! Llevo luchando con esto mucho,me pongo triste..Esto va contra mis ideales..! Solo quiero saber,si teniendo sexo contigo...Se quitará esto,quizás solo sea eso...Si eres un héroe, sálvame!!-_Dijo ella enojada y algo triste a la vez-_

-Tsk...No puedo creer esto..-_Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando caer a Tatsumaki en la cama debajo de él_-

-Tatsumaki se puso muy roja,había llegado el momento que tanto pensó tener alguna vez,además con él-_

-Ella miró hacia abajo-_

-Espera, quítate.. Quitate la pijama entera..No es solo un lo hago y ya,se romántico..-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama respiro profundo y algo molesto-_No quiero que molestes más después de esto..-_Dijo quitandose su pijama-_Uhg..-_

-Tatsumaki miró el cuerpo de Saitama-_

-Nada mal..Pero ahora quítate el pantalón..-_Dijo ella sentada en la cama-_

-Y tú porque no te estás quitando...Ese vestido?-_Dijo él mirándola-_

-Bueno...Este vestido es como si no llavase nada de todos modos..-_Dijo ella metiendo sus manos y sacando unas bragas blancas -_

-T-t-ten...-_Dijo ella roja-_

-Saitama arqueo una ceja,sin tener una expresión más que la de algo molesto-_Y esto?-_

-C-conservala...-_Dijo ella algo avergonzada-_levanto una de las partes de su vestido, mostrando su intimidad,no sin tapar su cara antes-_Uhg!! Te odio calvo! Tonto!!-_Decia ella

-Saitama la miró,no podían evitar aceptarlo,se veía hermosa...-_

-Él se quitó su pantalón-_Bien..De acuerdo, conservare esto..-_Él apagó la luz y se acercó a ella,aún un poco iluminada por la luz de la luna de esa noche-_

-Saitama se acercó y se colocó encima de ella-_

-Tatsumaki no decía nada-_

-Saitama intentaba decifrar bien donde.. Debía..-_

-Tatsumaki tomo la mano de éste_-Ea por aquí..-_Dijo ella-_

-Bueno,sería más fácil si hubiese más luz...-_Dijo él

-N-NO! Déjalo así,así está bien..-_Dijo ella con sus típicos tonos enojada-_

-Saitama hizo un poco de presión,no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido a la vez que Tatsumaki dió un brinco-_

-Uhg..aahfff..Cielos..-_Dijo él-_

-Tatsumaki agarraba con fuerza las sabanas-_Ahg!! N-No te quedes allí!! D-duele!!_

-Ah!!_-Tatsumaki abrazo a Saitama fuerte y le mordió el hombro-_

-Te lástima?-_Dijo él sudando-_

-Tatsumaki lo mordió más fuerte-_

-De acuerdo..-_Dijo el moviendose más y entrando mas-_

-Tatsumaki rodeo su cintura con sus piernas fuertemente-_

-Ah! Ah!! Aagh!-_Tatsumaki no podía evitar soltar gemidos fuertes y quejidos..-_

-Pero no era la única,Saitama estaba sudando y su corazón latiendo fuerte..No podía creerlo,era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así,como en una pelea..-_

-Ahg..P-pequeña...-_Saitama empujó con fuerza y Tatsumaki casi se va de si..-_

-Ahg!! N-No p...-_Saitama la abrazo y sin evitarlo,se vino ...-_

-Tatsumaki abrió sus ojos enormemente-_Que has hecho?! No adentro!-_Dijo ella-_

-Saitama estaba sonriendo algo embobado hasta que llegó en si y se quitó-_Uhg..Aaff...Lo siento ...-_Dijo cayendo acostado a un lado-_Oh cielos..-_Dijo el sonriendo,con felicidad en su cama_-Que esto que siento?-_Decia abrazando a Tatsumaki,la cual intentaba salir para ir rápido por algún medicamento que ayudará a no quedar embarazada,pero Saitama la abrazo y se durmio-_

-Oye,idiota..N-no bromees..-_Decia atrapada_-

-...Y sin poder escapar,solo quedó dormirse...-_

-Saitama se levantó con dolor de cabeza por la mañana,a las 6:30 AM..

-Oh?...-_Él miró a un lado,pero no estaba la pequeña chica_-Que?...-_

-Él se puso su pijama,cuando cayó las bragas blancas de Tatsumaki-_

-Éñ se agachó y las tomo-_

-Él camino a donde tenía su ropa y guardo las bragas en una esquina de el cajón de su ropa interior-_

-Uhg.. Rayos...Estará enojada?-_Dijo él-_

-Saitama camino a la cocina y saco del refrigerador un vaso de jugo de naranja-_

-Uhm...Creo que hoy quiero estar en casa...-_Dijo él con una leve sonrisa-_Me siento bastante bien...Creo que veré una película..-_Dijo esté yendo a la sala-_

-O quizás vaya..A caminar..-_Dijo sonriendo-_

-Despues de dos horas el salió a la calle a dar una caminata,paso por el parque de la vez pasada intentando ver si encontraba a esa pequeña chica..-_

-Oh?-_El parque estaba vacío-_No está...-_Él siguió caminando-_

-Bueno, Genos no está... Tatsumaki tampoco...-_Él recordó lo que le dijo-_Yo le dije que después de eso no me molestara más...-_Saitama se llevó la mano a la frente-_Diablos...Bueno..que queda..Supongo que me pasa por molestarme,aunque al final se sintió muy bien su compañía...-_Saitama se resigno_-

-Bueno, supongo que no importa..-_Él se giro y siguio su camino,el día estaba tranquilo y soleado..Pero todo paso rápido en la tranquila y calida canción de la paz..-_

-Saitama llevaba algunas bolsas en manos que logro obtener por ofertas al menor precio posible-

-Saitama se acercó a la puerta,tomo las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, camino a la cocina y puso algunas cosas en el refrigerador,mientras pensaba en que cenar hoy..Debía ser algo no tan pesado,sería mejor no complicarse..-_Él camino a la sala de estar,donde está su cama para acostarse un rato..Pero la miró allí-_

-...-_Él se acercó en silencio y se agachó a un lado de ella-_

-(La enana? Que está haciendo aquí?)-_Penso él al verla dormir plácidamente-_

-Oye... Tatsumaki..-_Él la movió un poco y ella abrió sus ojos-_

-Uhm? Llegaste...Porque me has despertado?_-

-Que haces aquí?

-Bueno..Vine a ver cómo estabas hoy,tuve que irme temprano y cuando vine no estabas, estaba muy cansada así que decidí dormir un poco,no te molesta que use tu cama,no?-_Dijo volteando y mirándolo,mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño-_

-N-No está bien,no importa..-_Dijo mirándola-_Respecto a lo de ayer..-Dijo él mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki sonrió-_

-Idiota...-_Dijo ella poniendose de rodillas y acercándose a él,sus labios se unieron en un suave y cálido beso-_

Ella lo miró-_

-Quieres que me quedé contigo?-_

-B-bueno,jaja..verás..

-No seas tímido,porque de repente cambias de actitud?-_Dijo ella abrazandolo-_Esta bien,me quedo contigo...Porque yo te amo, tonto..-_

-Saitama se quedó en silencio unos segundos,luego la abrazo...-_

Fin...


End file.
